Crossing Lines
by haleyc510
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, so here I go... Percy and Clarisse romance, with (hopefully) plot turns to wrench your feels. ;D Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction, and I recently watched Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. Although the movie was terrible in comparison to the book, I was very happy with the fact that (in my extremely twisted, and terribly perverted mind) they carried the extreme sexual tension between Percy and Clarisse. Throughout the whole movie, I didn't really focus on it all that much, but I kept thinking, "I wonder what would happen if Percy kissed Clarisse right now?" So I'm going to answer that question… If you want the answer now, here it is. Weird shit. For the long version, continue reading.

*A (hopefully) wonderful Perlisse fanfiction. For major fans who might be reading this, know that this is from the movie and not the book. I myself am a true fan of the books, but an altered ending to the movie sets up a better scene for the fanfiction, though it does change major story lines, I mean absolutely no offense, and never compare the books to the movies, in any series. Thanks! Now for the feature presentation…

**Disclaimer—I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. All I own is this fanfiction.

**Crossing Lines**

**Chapter 1**

Percy landed solidly on the ground with a thud. He stumbled, but regained his balance and turned to face his friends, hoisting the prized Fleece in his hand. They rushed to congratulate him for his great victory, but the celebration was short lived. In their rush, they had forgotten about the Manticore, who, taking advantage of their distraction, stabbed Annabeth in the back with its deadly tail. Clarisse immediately lashed out and cut off its tail, which caused it to lose control and eventually turn to stone and crumble.

Grover fell to his knees at Annabeth's side. She coughed and sputtered something incoherent. Percy dropped Riptide and sprinted toward his girlfriend, with the Golden Fleece in hand. He fell to the ground and draped the hide gently over her, hoping the magic would work. She muttered something again, and her eyes fluttered.

Clarisse kneeled at her feet, watching in despair, as a single tear rolled silently down her cheek. She wiped it off and cursed herself for being so emotional. This was a war damn it. Casualties happen. They're collateral damage. But somehow, seeing the daughter of Athena so… weak. It was pitiful. She was touched, in a way, but every warrior falls in the end, some just sooner than others. She was done with her petty "emotions" and stood up, sheathed her sword, turned her back, crossed her arms and scowled.

Percy slid Annabeth into his lap, and held her head in his hand. He was border-line distraught. Annabeth was so brave and strong, but now, she barely held on. Clinging to life by a thin, thin thread.

"Perc…" Annabeth whispered, "P-Percy" She lifted a shaking hand from the dirt to his face and smiled weakly. "I'm g-glad that y-you were here" she shuddered, "W-with me."

Percy took her hand and wrapped it in his. "Hey. Hey look at me." He stared into her dilated pupils, the grey of her eyes barely visible. "Annabeth, you are not going die. I won't let you." Percy pushed back a volley of tears. He didn't want her to know it was hopeless, but deep down he knew that she had already accepted her fate.

"Percy" She replied, so soft it was barely audible, "Don't lie t-to me. I kn-know I'm not m-making it out o-of th-this one alive." Her breath caught in her throat. "Do me a-a favor, Percy. Don't dwell on th-the p-past. Live for the future."

And with those words, her eyes closed for the last time. The daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase, was dead.

Percy sat there for a moment, holding her stiff body. His eyes widened and tears cascaded down his grimy face, leaving tracks, marking his despair. He closed his eyes and shivered, cradling her closer to his body, begging her to come back. That he needed her. He whispered over and over again, like a mantra,

"You can't leave me. Please, I need you! You can't leave me."

Grover shifted his weight and laid his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Percy, man…" His mouth gaped open in shock.

"Don't touch me!" He growled through shuddering sobs. "Grover, why isn't it working? The Fleece! Why isn't the damn thing working?" Percy shouted toward the gods.

"Perce, I think it only works once, and Luke used it to reanimate Cronus." Grover whispered soothingly, "I'm really sorry that this happened, but there isn't anything we can do now. She's go-"

Percy threw Grover away from him. He hit the wall with a sickening thud and he slumped over unconscious. Percy turned away from his protector and gazed upon the morbid scene of a dead Annabeth, her golden blonde locks splayed recklessly behind her. Her arms lay at her sides, and her legs were bent together at the knee. She was almost laying sideways, and looked like she was asleep. _But this sleep was eternal_, he thought. He threw himself to the ground and curled into the fetal position bawling his eyes out like a child.

Clarisse was still turned away, still thinking to herself about what she should do. She decided that Jackson was making a fool of himself and he needed to shape up if they were gonna make it out alive, so she was going to do something about it. Not that she knew in the slightest how to do so, or that he would even accept another attempt to help. But she wanted to try. She turned a swift about face and strode to where Percy sat. She crouched in front of him and said,

"I don't know what to say. I don't think that you really want to talk about it either, but just know that I'm here, but I probably won't be much help. But seeing as your mighty protector is now down for the count and your pet Cyclops is down the river, I'm all you got."

"What are you still doing here?" Percy trembled through broken sobs, "Why haven't you just taken the Fleece and gone?" He ignored her previous comments about the others.

"Jackson, though you may think I'm just a war machine, but I am capable of having feelings. And the only reason I'm still here is because I can't stand to see such a worthy adversary crying like a 2 year old. So straighten up before I tell the whole camp that-"

"What! You'll tell them what! That my girlfriend just died in my arms and I cried about it? That's not really something embarrassing Clarisse!" Percy shouted back.

"I tried. I'm not good at comforting people and maybe you're right; I am just a machine." Clarisse responded, with a slight edge to her words. "But now isn't the time for this. We need to get out of here, you will have time to mourn later." She took out a water bottle and threw its contents onto Grover's face. The groggy satyr stirred, and Clarisse stuck her hand out to Percy.

He grasped her hand, stood up and dusted himself off. He wearily shuffled toward Annabeth and took the Fleece off her. Percy tossed it to Grover, and picked Annabeth up. Clarisse grabbed Annabeth's dagger , which had been dropped in the fight.

The team of three then started the long journey back to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N To all who reviewed, thanks so much! I was out of inspiration for this story and you made me write the next few chapters. I'm sorry this one is a little short, but I didn't want the sadness to drone on, so I kinda ended it abruptly. After writing this, I now know what Steven Moffat probably feels like, and I apologize for this in advance. I honestly tried to make it as horrifyingly sad and tear jerkingly feelsome as possible. Let me know if it worked. Thanks!**

**Crossing Lines Ch. 2**

Percy, Grover, and Clarisse were closing in on the Camp. The journey back had been long and extremely tasking on the trio. Percy had refused to even entertain the thought of burying Annabeth on the way back. Nobody could blame him though, Percy had just had the love of his life die in his arms. He was allowed some room to be a little out of it. Meanwhile Grover was, well Grover, and really contributed nothing to the quest, and Clarisse was carrying the weight of the group on her back. Percy would never say it aloud, or admit he actually thought it, but the way Clarisse handled herself and the situation made him happy. Clarisse was a stubborn, cocky, arrogant, worthy of every curse imaginable to be thrown at her, but you had to hand it to her, she was absolutely capable of anything.

The ornate wooden arch was guarded by two of Clarisse's brothers. They saw the outline of the figures in the distance and sounded the alarm. It was about 12:00 and every camper was out of their beds to greet the successful questers, Chiron at the front. But everybody stopped in their tracks when Percy, Grover and Clarisse came into clear view. Chiron's eyes widened in horror and somebody screamed. The whole of Camp Half-Blood had seen Annabeth Chase's lifeless body, limp in Percy Jackson's arms.

Percy remained silent through the whole ordeal, only giving up Annabeth when Chiron offered to take her. The centaur and a team of healers moved swiftly to the infirmary, letting Percy keep in tow. The Son of Poseidon sat in a corner behind a curtain that was pulled open enough so he could see the healers working over Annabeth.

Everything that they tried had no effect; Ambrosia, Nectar, resurrection spells, nothing. The Manticore's poison was still in her system, and was keeping everything from working. But Annabeth was dead, there was nothing that was going to change that. No power on this earth or another, no Godly intervention, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The next several hours passed in a hazy blur. Percy's eyes were glazed over with old tears, and new ones rising to the surface. Slowly but surely, every healer, child of Apollo, and half-blood with a knack for medicine gave up. Now the whole camp knew what Percy had known for what had seemed like the longest time. That Annabeth Chase was really dead. The nurses moved Annabeth to a different cot and rolled up a sheet to where it covered her face. The sea green eyes that once were full of life and love were dull and empty. Only sadness filled the void. Chiron appeared from what seemed like thin air and rested a hand on his shoulder. "She will be missed Percy. Not just by you, but by the whole camp. We lost a true hero today, and you lost a great love." Chiron's voice was soft, "Everyone will be in mourning, all activities of the day are suspended, and we will hold a vigil tonight, and an emperor's funeral by sunrise." And with that, he clopped away.

Percy had stayed awake all night to watch Annabeth. As he stood at the foot of the cot he glared at the linen sheet covering her body. He thought back to all the times they had spent together, and all the things he had wanted to do with her. He thought about her pale grey eyes that he loved to stare into for ages and picture their future together. He remembered sitting on the hill over the strawberry fields and twirling her beautiful blonde locks around his finger. He longed for sitting on an old log with her perfect head on his shoulder watching the embers of the bonfire die. He yearned to run and cannon-ball into the lake while holding her perfect hands, and lay down under the lake in one of his famous air bubbles. He ached to sneak out after curfew and point out the constellations and tell and retell the stories of the triumphs and failures of the heroes, and joke that they would never fail like they had. But he couldn't. There was no power that would let him do that ever again. Because that vision of perfection, that amazing woman that he loved with all his heart, Annabeth Chase, was dead. Right. In. Front. Of. His. Face.

Percy shuffled to the side of the bed and pulled the sheet back so he could see her face one last time. Her eyes were still open. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The skin on her head was like ice to his lips. When he stood back up, he closed her eyes, dug in his pocket for 2 gold drachmas and placed one on each eyelid, like she had taught him to. He then pulled the sheet back over her head and turned away.

Keeping what was left of his composure all the way to the lake where his cabin was was a hard task. But luckily everyone was holed up inside, so nobody saw him cry. When he reached the doors of the Poseidon cabin, Percy flung himself through the door, onto his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

**A/N Everyone OK? Sorry if that was bad at all, let me know in the review section! Again, I will be posting chapter 3 soon, FOR REAL THIS TIME, and review lots… Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
